Vulcan EBF-25
The Vulcan EBF-25 (known in the UK as the Havok Fire EBF-25) is a electronic belt fed Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike license. It is a large blaster that is unique for using a belt system for loading and firing. It has three tactical rails and a detachable tripod for ground attacks. It requires six "D" batteries to fire automatically, but it can fire a single dart without battery power. Details The Vulcan has an ammo box on the side of it to hold the darts. However, if it is not loaded correctly, it will easily jam. It shoots approximately three darts per second on fresh batteries, and it can shoot up from thirty to forty-five feet. When fired without batteries, it can reach the ranges equal to that of the Longshot CS-6. Color Schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Crimson Strike *Sonic *Clear Review Range - 9/10 - With fresh batteries, the Vulcan shoots around thirty to forty feet straight (forty-five feet if aimed upward). When fired manually, it has ranges of thirty to forty-five feet straight. This blaster works best as a close/mid-quarters weapon, however. Accuracy - 9/10 - The Vulcan's accuracy is average, but its high rate of fire makes up for this; while individual shots aren't perfectly accurate, but decent enough, the rapid fire capabilities of this blaster when used in close/mid-quarters make evasion nearly impossible. Reliability - 7/10 - The Vulcan has a complicated firing mechanism. Jams occur when a dart fails to leave the chain and gets stuck between the chain and barrel. Note that darts are likely to jam almost always if they are not packed into the cartridge tight enough. This results in not enough air flow and force getting to the dart. Therefore, the user should make sure to pack the darts tightly into each belt canister, because this will allow a great amount of air pressure to build up and launch the dart out the barrel, significantly increasing range and reliability. Low battery power often is the cause of jams too. A rare, lesser known jam that can occur consists in which the belt sometimes will not feed out of the other side of the blaster. To solve this problem, the blaster can be tipped over to the right slightly so that the belt continues to feed. The blaster is not likely to have problems if the user knows how to handle the Vulcan correctly. Rate - 9/10 - This blaster fires three darts per second unmodified and with fresh batteries. Capacity - 10/10 - This blaster holds up to twenty-five darts at a time. This was the highest capacity for a blaster before the Raider CS-35 came out. General - 8.6/10 - The Vulcan EBF-25 is the "heavy weapon" in the realm of Nerf. The very high rate of fire of this blaster makes it the supreme weapon of mid and close-quarter combat and ambushes. However, as expected, the blaster is not meant for very far distance engagements. It is large and heavy, which will hinder mobility. This blaster is best used by older Nerfers, whom are not likely to have trouble holding or moving the blaster. Belts also have a long reload time, though extra belts can be bought separately. As long as the user knows how to handle the blaster correctly, problems may never occur. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Vulcan commercial. *This blaster is somewhat similar to the Stampede ECS. *This blaster is the second most expensive blaster in North America. *The Vulcan BF-50 was the prototype for the Vulcan. It was about twice as large in size and also had a fifty dart belt. The blaster was then made smaller and given both a lower dart capacity and a new name. *It can be modified to have a faster rate of fire. The belts can also be modified by linking several belts together to hold fifty, seventy-five or one hundred darts. *The Vulcan's ammo box only holds twenty-five darts; thus with the fifty dart belt mod, the user is forced to set the box on the ground. *It is the heaviest Nerf blaster ever made. *The camo Micro Darts (found in the Ammo Bag Kit) seem to fit very stiffly into the belt canisters. This allows a great amount of air pressure to build up before the dart is fired, thus significantly increasing range and reliability. *The Vulcan is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. Poll Do you have the Vulcan EBF-25? Yes No Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Automatic Blaster Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Electronic blasters